old enemy new life
by Fire Flaming Fox
Summary: Jordan new brother is Shawn, Shawn's new family is the greenway family will the two get along or will they fight. Contains mild swearing, and abuse.
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys im making a story based off Shawn and Jordan, as you know Shawn broke his leg in season 3 (which i havent got too yet i saw a picture of him and Jordan in the hospital) it makes me think did their friendship get stonger while being together and if shawn forgave Jordan and the aliea gang.**

It was a cold morning Jordan tossed in his top bunk, he didnt know why he had to share a bed with his new little brother. Jordan open his eyes and sighed "No more single and big brother will have to be looking out for this new baby brother i hope his not too young like 4 waking my up to take him to the bathroom or reading him stories" he sighed and got down and went out of his room.

"Ahh Jordan" smiled a lady with pale green hair tied in a bun looked at her son "Yes mom" he looked at her and yawned. she smiled "Now i want you too look after your new brother while we work later on" she smiled.

Jordan looked and sighed "But mom his gonna be a tiny kid and what if he kicks off throws his food around and screams loud when i bath him and put him to bed" he looked.

"Betty" who was Jordan mom name "Yes Andrew" His dad name as his wife called back. "is Jordan up" he asked. Betty smiled "Course he is and did you tell Jordan the new brother his not a kid" she looked. Andrew nodded and ran his hair through his yellow/green hair "Course i did but he had his headset in"

 **Flashback**

Jordan was listen to music on his laptop when his dad was talking to him "Now this new kid is Shawn frost he lost his family i want you to make him feel welcome" he told him. Jordan nodded "a baby brother who is 4 thats great dad" Jordan nodded. Andrew sighed and shurrged.

 **end of flashback**

betty looked at Jordan "How many times do we have to tell you not to have your headset blasting out you know it makes me and daddy mad" she looked at him. Jordan smiled "It was my no1 song" he smiled and started humming the song.

Andrew looked and shrugged "I dont know-anyway we are going to be late" he looked. Betty nodded "Yes Jordan get ready fast" she clapped her hands.

Jordan sighed "uh mom im hungry" he moaned. Andrew smiled "well tiger you have to wait till we find a cafe" he smiled and messed Jordan hair up by ruffing it.

Jordan looked and tidy his hair up and went down stairs and put his shoes on and heard his parents talking "You sure Jordan will get along with shawn" Betty asked. Andrew smiled "Im sure he will dear, and shawn and the others saved our boy from that Aliea thing" his dad said.

Jordan looked away "Aliea thing it was a rock" he scracthed his head then shurrged and tied his shoelaces toegther.

The car journey was long due to alot of traffic being on the road "mom" Jordan whined. "Yes hunni" Betty smiled not taking her eye of the road as her husbund will be annoyed if she did.

"Im dying" he moaned. Andrew looked "Off what son your not ill..are you" he looked worried. Jordan held his stomach "IM HUNGRY AND IM GONNA DIE" he cried.

Andrew looked back on the road "He gets it off you betty" Betty sighed "He gets it off your dad"

Jordan sighed and held his stomach and looked down at his feet before his dad woke him from his day dream "Son who was the youngest boy in your school" Jordan looked "Me even tho Gazel shares the same birthday as me it makes out im younger even tho he was born on midnight and i was born 11.55 that night" he looked.

Betty chuckled "I never liked that gazel boy he freaks me out and also the burn kid also he sounds like a chipmunk with a nut stuck in his throat"

Jordan chuckled "What about Dave, Bellatrix, Xavier and Zell" he asked.

Andrew smiled "I like Dave and Zell and also Xavier but Bellatrix im not too sure on" he looked. Betty smiled "Yeah i like Xavier too, Dave is kinda tall so i get worried if i might fall over him, and also zell his really skinny i sometimes worry if his parents think we starve him" she spoke.

Jordan chuckled "what about Bellatrix" he asked. Both his parents sighed "her parents were bad people" his mother told him. Andrew nodded "Yeah her mom works with us, her dad is in jail for murder" Jordan looked "But her mom cant be" he looked.

Andrew looked "You had chicken pox and you were 6 Bellatrix had just turn 6 her mom brought her in work, her daughter had cuts and marks over her, your mother tried asking bellatrix but bellatrix could not tell, that night Bellatrix mom died she was put into sun garden like you were while we had to work long hours" Jordan sighed "Thats why she cried every night" he looked down.

The family got to a weird looking building and they walked in and were welcome "Hello Mrs and Mr Greenway and Master Greenway" Jordan looked shocked "MASTER" he nearly fell back.

Jordan parents picked him up and lead him to a room "Shawn frost your new family are here" Shawn got up and smiled at his family then he turn to Jordan "YOU" Jordan pointe to himself" "ME"

 **anyway i hope you like this chapter ^^ R &R if you want too ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**I was going to scrap this story then my very very very good best friend said NO WRITE MORE X3 so i am and here it is..**

Shawn looked at Jordan "Why hello" he smiled. Jordan nodded "Same to you"

"JORDAN" his mom cried. Jordan smiled and sweatdrop. Jordan's father sighed and smiled at Shawn "Hello Shawn im Oscar Greenway but you can call me dad"

Shawn smiled "Nice to meet you" Jordan's mom smiled "Im Betty Greenway you can call me mom, and you can call Jordan big brother"

Jordan looked shocked "Mom"

Betty smiled and showed Shawn to the car "You get settled in with Jordan while me and dad put your things in the car"

Shawn got into the car with Jordan "Whats your house like" Shawn asked. Jordan yawned "Well its big, 4 bathrooms, 2 bedrooms"

Shawn's eyes sparkled "Wow i cant wait"

Jordan sweatdrop "Whats great about having a big house"

Shawn smiled "Well you see my old house we had the bedroom and bathroom in same room. "EWW" Jordan yelled.

"JORDAN" his dad yelled.

"Sorry dad" Jordan smiled weakly.

Shawn giggled "Wow such banter"

Jordan's parents got in the car and left the kids home "Alright kids how about getting something to eat" smiled Oscar.

Jordan smiled and cheered "YES I AM NO LONGER DYING"

Shawn sweatdrop "Wow"

The family pulled up in a cafe which was not far from the Inazuma town "Wow this looks so great" Shawn smiled. Jordan nodded "Yeah those eggs looks so good"

The family enjoyed their dinner and made their way home "WOW IT LOOKS SO BIG" shawn smiled. Jordan sweatdrop "Yes..yes it is"

Oscar looked shocked and turn to his wife "Uh ok..."

Betty smiled "oh honey dont be so hard on him"

Jordan lead Shawn upstairs "You are sleeping on the bottom bunk" Jordan smiled. Shawn sat on the bottom bunk and looked around "wow thank you so much for adopting me"


End file.
